


Mathsy Porthos

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pictures for MDJensen for their beautiful story which is so so so amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathsy Porthos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chronicle of Secondary Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803095) by [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/pseuds/MDJensen). 



> I love mathsy Porthos, I love that idea! I know nothing about maths and less than nothing about calculus, so, you know. Sozaloz.

words in the last picture:  _fing about maths is, you have both the univers and nothing. Zero plus infinity. Zero 0 with a twist ∞_

part of this belongs to Kurt Vonnegut: "everything is nothing, with a twist" http://imgur.com/gallery/NNFDx- Slaughter House 5


End file.
